Do We Dare?
by Etta Mae
Summary: So, Chuck and Sarah have a night off and nothing to do…Sarah decides they need to remember how to have the simplest kind of fun again…oneshot… ;


**Do We Dare?**

* * *

><p><strong>Etta Mae's AN:** So, this is a crackfic. I warn you it's full of inside jokes conceived from too much sugar and not enough sleep. But we had looooaaads of fun writing it and we hope you like it too. ENJOY! ;)

* * *

><p>Chuck and Sarah sat in their apartment. They had a night off and because of one of California's famous earthquakes, a night in. Chuck sat on the couch flipping through channels absentmindedly while Sarah was texting her BFF, Carina. The lights which had been flickering suddenly went off, along with the show Chuck had finally settled on "Mildred's Struggle for Slimness."<p>

"I was watching that!" Chuck whined, throwing his hands up in the air.

Sarah sighed, and then she used her uber incredible super-secret spy skills to walk to the kitchen without even tripping on ANYTHING! In couple minutes she had gotten candles out and the whole apartment was lit. She stood in the kitchen door way looking at Chuck. He had his head back and his eyes closed, then he let out a sigh.

She put her hand on her hip, "What?" she asked.

"NOTHING!" He roared childishly, then signing said, "I just wish we had a mission."

Sarah pursed her lips, "Chuck, I know we've never been a normal couple, but do you think we've forgotten how to have fun? I mean, other than killing bad guys, defusing bombs, jumping off of exploding buildings, interrogating the wicked, and protecting the world as a whole?"

"No, no, I mean, I enjoy other things…like a good stake out for instance; I find them incredibly fun," Chuck said with one of his famous cheesy smiles.

Sarah frowned and turned on her heel. Moments later she reappeared in front of Chuck with a box and a hellish look in her eyes. Chuck raised his head to look at her, then as his eye brows reached for the heavens in curiosity he asked, "What?"

Sarah smirked then in a husky voice said, "It's time."

Chuck now sat up completely, "Do we dare?" he asked looking at the box, "We haven't done this in ages."

"I know, but we need to learn how to let ourselves go back to the basics of our relationship. You remember when we first got together?" she said her smirk growing.

"Yeah, but I don't think I remember how to…I mean my speed isn't what once was, I can't remember what goes with what, my hands aren't as smooth as they once were, I…" he rambled.

Sarah smiled and put her finger on his lips. "Chuck?" she asked.

"Huh?" he uttered looking up at her.

"Just cut the deck."

Moments later Sarah's long pale legs contrasted strikingly against the maroon throw they had laid on the living room floor, they jerked up and she let out a squeal.

"Chuck, Chuck, Chuck!" she rushed out, "No, if you love me you will not beat me again!"

"You put across a persuasive argument Mrs. Bartowski, but I'm aware of you game throwing charms and I will not fall prey to them this time."

Sarah pouted. Uno was her game! She never lost!

Chuck's long fingers reached down between them to the pile of cards. He slowly slid a green eight off the top to start the third round. "Green for go," he said wiggling his eye brows.

Sarah met it with a green four. Chuck put down a red four. "Red, for passion," he said suggestively.

They continued until Chuck only had one card left. Sarah put down a green six, "Green with envy," she said.

Chuck smiled wickedly and put down his last card, a red six…

"Oh Chuck…" Sarah gasped. "I've never had that happen so fast, normally I'm the one on top."

"I took a class," Chuck winked. This new Uno-master-Chuck was turning her on, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Kiss me you fool!" Sarah said lunging at him.

Sarah kissed him then pulled away, "Next we play Skippo."

* * *

><p><strong>Nerdsneed2beloved's AN:** OMG So I'm like really into Chuck and Sarah's relationship! So I thought this was a really important step in their relationship. I wanted it to be filled with passion and wanting. I know Sarah doesn't really seem like her character, but this is like something like they use to do and Sarah feels a little more temptation than usually. I mean you can't blame her! Have you ever played Uno with an Intersect? I for one have been dying to shed light on this! So we got really flustered when writing this so we HAD to stop writing after they kissed and of course we wouldn't dare write about them playing skippo! Like OMG! EEP! So I hope you liked it as much as we liked it with ALL of this! **Etta: **All of what? **Nerds: **OMG Etta, shut up! **Etta: **Your mom! **Nerds: **Anyway, please review my pretty little pompous readers! OMG love ya so much! Xxx Charah fornevers! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **Etta: **Now you sound like you're giving birth. **Nerds: **-_-


End file.
